Lunar
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: dia orang yang mengutamakan ketenaran, kemakmuran dirinya, nama besarnya, kekuatan... itu yang orang tahu tentang dirinya. tapi lihat dia sekarang, hanya demi orang itu dia rela membuang segalanya, bahkan sosoknya bagi orang itu. hanya untuknya ia melakukan ini... hanya untuknya ia mengingkan yang terbaik baginya... (The GazettE fanfic, RukixOC)
1. Chapter 1

Lunar

Prologue

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar soal kejadian Lunar? Di mana seorang elf yang Cuma ingin membuat desa nya lebih tentram harus melawan kejinya takdir? Di mana semua makhluk ikut berpartisi pasi dalam pesta pertumpahan darah ini? Pasti belum kan? Ini terjadi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di mana sihir dan makhluk legenda masih hidup dan menyatu dengan damai… mari aku beritahu bagaimana ceritanya…

"you killed her!" teriak gadis itu kepada sang warlock yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"bitch, apa maksudmu?" tanya sang lelaki bermata emas itu.

"kau membunuhnya! Kau membunuhnya! Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada kami! Kau membunuhnya dan meracuni adikku dengan 'yang'!" serunya lagi dan mata emas itu terlihat membesar dan menggelap, sang lelaki menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"dengar-" "aku tidak perlu mendengar lagi kata-kata bohong darimu! Cukup!" teriaknya dan sang warlock menggeram pelan dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi putus asa. "baiklah, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya, tetapi aku akan berusaha membuat ini lebih baik" katanya dengan suara pelan dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang terduduk sambil menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"you said you loved me… you said you'll make me happy, but what do you do now? Kau membuatku menderita dari dulu hingga sekarang" gumam gadis itu di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Nyx! Bertahanlah!" teriak sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna merah di ujung rambutnya, ia sedang merangkul seorang gadis bermata merah menyala yang bagaikan boneka.

"Reita…" panggil gadis itu dengan pelan dan Reita mencium puncak kepalanya. "hold on baby, please" pinta Reita sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di sekitar wajah cantik vampire itu.

"I can't…" katanya denga lemah, matanya sudah hampir tertutup, warna merah menyala di matanya memudar secara perlahan. "no, no, no.. Nyx kumohon bertahanlah! Smitha! Berapa lama lagi!?" teriak Reita kepada seorang penyihir yang sedang menggambar phentagon untuk melakukan ritual.

"sebentar lagi!" serunya yang mempercepat gerakkannya. "it's okay… lagi pula itu tidak akan bekerja Reita" kata gadis itu yang langsung meringins dan memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"baby, No! kita tidak akan tahu kalau di coba! Kumohon bertahanlah.." kata Reita dengan putus asa, ia menciumi wajah dingin vampire itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"setelah ini selesai, aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau" kata Reita dengan lembut dan gadis itu tersenum lemah kepadanya, ia menatap pria tampan itu dengan kasih sayang dan menggapai wajahnya, dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap rahang kuat itu dengan pelan. "benarkah?" tanya nya dengan suara parau, pandangannya mulai menggelap yang ia lihat hanyalah mata orange indah itu saja.

"benar, jadi bertahanlah" kata Reita sambil mencium bibir kecil yang gemetaran itu.

"Reita! Bawa dia kemari!" seru penyihir itu dan sang ifrit itu langsung mengangkat sang vampire dan menidurkannya dengan pelan di atas phentagon tersebut. "you can do it, love. I know you can do it" kata Reita sambil memberinya ciuman terakhir sebelum menjauh dari tubuh sekarat itu.

"Uru! Menjauhlah!" tariak sang serigala hitam raksasa kepada seorang lelaki cantik yang ada di sebelahnya.

"tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Yuu! Tidak lagi!" kata Uru dengan keras kepalanya, di depan mereka terdapat banyak sekali demon.

"mereka grim reaper Uru! Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko kau terbunuh!" seru sang serigala itu, ia memandang para grim reaper yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu dengan waspada.

"begitu pula dengan aku Aoi! Aku juga tidak bisa mengambil resiko kehilangan mu! Jika kau mati! Aku juga mati!" teriak Uru dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sang serigala tersentak mendengarnya, ia mendekati sang nymph dengan perlahan, tetapi begitu ia hampir menyentuh sang nymph tiba-tiba saja salah satu grim reaper menyayat punggung pemuda cantik itu dengan sabit besarnya, mata Uru membesar dan langsung terlihat kosong sedangkan Aoi membeku di tempat melihat tubuh cantik itu terjatuh ke tanah di depannya.

"URUHAAAA!" teriaknya dengan keras di sertai dengan lolongan serigala yang terdengar menyeramkan tetapi juga menyayat hati.

Sang warlock menapaki gua gelap itu dengan tenang, di tangannya sudah terdapat tongkat sihir yang selalu menemaninya selama berabad-abad ini, begitu ia melihat cahaya remang-remang di penghujung gua, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan seorang berambut pirang yang sangat tampan dan tinggi.

"hello there fellow Warlcok, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu" kata lelaki itu dengan suara lembut yang berat, Ruki tidak mengatakan apapun hanya mendengus kepada lelaki itu dan menguatkan pegangannya pada tongkat sihirnya itu.

"hai Kamijou" sapa Ruki balik dan lelaki yang di panggil kamijou tersebut tersenyum sinis dan menunduk dengan tangan kanannya di letakkan di depan dadanya. "selamat datang di pesta ku yang meriah ini, silahkan bergabung… tuan… Ruki" begitu Kamijou menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan hitam mencengkram kedua kaki Ruki, menyebabkan sang lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak

"you fucking son of a bitch!" geram Ruki yang menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan sekejap tangan itu menghilang, tetapi belum lagi Ruki melakukan apapun sebuah bola api terlempar ke hadapannya, dan dengan satu tangan Ruki menghilangkan bola api itu.

"that's it? Cuma itu yang kau punya? Kalau itu, like, hanya itu saja. berarti kau itu, like, pecundang" kata Ruki dengan cara bicara bitchy nya yang khas itu. Menggeram pelan Kamijou mengeluarkan summonnya, seekor basilisk besar muncul di depannya "oh dear god, ada saudaranya Kai, like, dia lebih kuat" kata Ruki yang mulai memasang posisi bertarung.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya midget, dia lebih kuat dan mematikan dari pada teman basilisk mu yang lemah itu" kata Kamijou yang memegang sebuah mawar dan menghirup aromanya dengan nikmat. "hancurkan" bisiknya dan sang basilisk mengaum kuat dan merayap kea rah Ruki.

"maafkan aku" gumam Ruki dan mata emasnya bercahaya, rahang di katupkan dengan kuat, ia mengucapkan mantra dengan cepat dan lingkaran sihir muncul di bawahnya, menyebabkan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membutakan mata.

Sang gadis yang sedang berada di depan sebuah kuil tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan melihat kebelakang "Ruki?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar

Chapter 1 -Bitch and Faggot -

"kau tidak punya hak untuk menjadi seorang kepala desa" kata seorang elf muda berambut hitam, ia memegang sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan biru, di depannya terdapat 2 cangkir teh hijau, dengan mata yang tidak menunjukkan kebaikkan sedikitpun, ia menuang sedikit cairan itu lalu mengaduk tehnya, setelah itu ia membawa ke 2 cangkir itu keluar dapur dan menuju ke arah sebuah meja kayu yang di salah satu kursinya terdapat seorang gadis elf yang berkulit putih, dengan rambut silver dan iris mata yang putih, hampir menyatu dengan bola matanya sendiri, ia memakai kaus hijau tua yang menampakkan daerah perutnya, serta hotpants berbahan jeans dengan ikat pinggang kulit berwarna coklat serta di kaki putihnya di tutupi oleh fishnet hingga ke pahanya, lalu sepasang boot kulit berwarna coklat tua terpasang di kakinya.

"di minum dulu kak" kata lelaki tadi yang menyerahkan gelas yang berisi teh tadi kepada gadis elf itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tersenyum melihat lelaki itu, dengan tangan yang di balut sarung tangan fingerless, gadis itu menerima teh nya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Sang lelaki tetap diam dan melihat gadis itu dengan seksama, secara perlahan sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"terima kasih… kau tahu sekali kalau aku kelelahan menghadapi para pembuat onar itu, seriously like-" ucapannya terpotong begitu ia merasa pandangannya menggelap di sertai dengan tubuhnya melemah hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran, lelaki yang ada di dekatnya hanya melihat tubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke lantai saja dengan seringai jahat dan puas tertera di wajahnya yang tidak jauh berbeda tidak, sangat mirip dengan gadis itu.

* * *

"oh.. kelihatannya dia sudah bangun, Kyuu.. ambil kan kain basah dan air" kata seorang wanita berambut ikal dan kulit gelap, ia memakai long dress berwarna merah gelap dengan ornament benang emas membentuk hiasan yang cantik di bagian dada dan juga ujung dess yang hampir menyentuh tanah itu. lalu seorang gadis cantik berambut merah pendek, dengan tubuh sintal berkulit putih, ia hanya memakai bra merah yang menutupi daerah privatenya, tetapi di bagian pinggang ke bawah ia memilik kaki seperti kaki burung dengan bulu merah, ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna merah senada dengan bulu kakinya. ia menyerahkan sebuah baskom berisi air dengan kain basah kepada wanita itu.

"terima kasih" kata wanita itu dan memeras kain itu dan menaruhnya di atas kening gadis berambut silver tadi, ia membuka matanya secara perlahan begitu merasa kain basah itu mengenai dahinya, kepalanya sangat sakit dan pandangannya tidak jelas. ia mengerang pelan dan memegangi kepala bagian kanannya.

"di mana aku?" tanyanya denga suara lemah, kepalanya benar-benar sakit, hingga rasanya ruangan itu berputar. "jangan bergerak dulu.. kau masih lemah dan belum mendapatkan kesadaranmu sepenuhnya" kata wanita itu yang memegang bahu gadis berambut silver itu dengan pelan dan menuntunnya untuk berbaring kembali.

"a-apa yang terjadi? … siapa kau?" katanya dengan lemah, rasa pusingnya sudah lebih membaik setelah ia berbaring, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya yang masih buram.

"kau pingsan di tengah hutan" kata si wanita dengan lembut sambil menyingkirkan kain basah yang ada di dahi gadis elf tersebut, ia tersenyum lembut seperti seorang dokter yang meyakinkan pasiennya untuk tenang dan menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah leher gadis elf itu, dan dengan perlahan mengangkatnya ke posisi duduk, pusing dan mual yang teramat sangat terasa di kepala dan perutnya membuat tubuh gadis itu lemah dan ia menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh wanita itu. Sang wanita melingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke bahu kecil itu, dan tangannya yang satu lagi menyodorkan sebah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna putih cat.

"minumlah, ini sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan pusing dan mual mu" kata wanita itu dan sang elf memenenggak semua isi botol kecil itu, ia merasa cairan itu sangat aneh di lidahnya hingga menyebabkan ia meringis dan memegangi perutnya. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat rasa pusingnya hilang dan tubuhnya terasa lebih membaik, ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ini adalah rumah penyihir. Dan ia tidak pernah melihat penyihir ini maupun rumahnya. Ia diam sebentar sambil memegang perutnya yang terekspos, tiba-tiba saja iris putih itu membesar dan ia melompat dari tempat tidur itu, mengagetkan 2 wanita cantik itu.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod! !" si gadis mulai komat-kamit sambil memegang kepalanya hingga sang penyihir beserta gadis di sebelahnya takut melihat sang gadis itu.

"k-kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya sang penyihir dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melihat diri mereka dengan panik, dan muka yang pucat.

"a-adikku… di-dia! Dia telah me- berapa lama aku pingsan? Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak elf itu dengan isakkan pelan dan ia terduduk lantai dengan tangan masih meremas kepalanya. Sang penyihir menghela nafas, ia tahu anak ini pasti panik, dan sebetulnya menurutnya si elf abino ini terlalu mendamatrisir ke adaan, ia berjongkok di depan sang elf dan menghela nafas panjang.

"biar aku jelaskan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu… tetapi 2 hari lalu aku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hutan, dan bukan hanya itu saja, kau di racuni dengan racun yang lumayan mematikan yang bisa membuat organ tubuhmu tidak bekerja satu demi satu, tetapi bersyukurlah kau aku menemukanmu dan menetralkan racunnya, dan itu menyebabkan kau kehilangan kesadaran untuk 2 hari, ini ada di bagian pinggir pulau Green Harrow. Aku Smitha dan ini adalah asisten ku Kyuu. Siapa namamu nona elf?" jelas Smitha dan menanyakan nama gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Smitha dengan seksama, instingnya ia bisa mempercayai sang penyihir ini.

"namaku Liv. Liv Moon Forest, dari desa Moon Forest." Katanya dan Smitha mengangguk sambil mendeham pelan.

"tunggu! Ini dipulau Green Harrow!?" teriak Liv sambil berdiri dan menatap Smitha yang terkejut dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia merogoh salah satu kantung dari beberapa kantung yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas usang, ia membuka lipatan itu dan matanya melebar.

"NOOOO!" teriaknya sambil menjatuhkan kertas itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali terduduk di atas lantai

"ada apa lagi sekarang!?" tana Smitha yang mulai emosi dengan sifat drama queen Liv itu.

"ja-jarak antara desaku dengan pulau ini sangat jauh… bagaimana aku bisa pulaanng!? Oh sang Dewi! Apa salahku padamu hingga aku terjebak dalam kemalangan ini?" jelas Liv dengan lebaynya hingga ia menangis beneran, Kyuu mengambil kertas yang di jatuhkan Liv dan membuka lipatannya, ia tersentak pelan dan menunjukkannya pada Smitha.

"nona, tentu saja ia menjadi drama queen seperti ini, lihat ini" kata Kyuu dan sang penyihir mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang di pegang oleh si harpy tersebut dan ia mendeham pelan.

"jadi kau dari desa Moon Forest itu…" gumam Smitha dan Liv langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. "kau tahu bagaimana cara cepat ke sana!?" tanya Liv dengan penuh harap, dan Smitha menggeleng pelan , membuat kecewa sang elf, ia meng-ugh dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang bingung.

"tidak bisakah kau mentransferku atau semacamnya?" tanya Liv lagi dan Smitha hanya mengangkat bahunya saja sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "maaf nona muda, tetapi aku tidak bisa kecuali kau mau ku kirim ke alam lain" katanya dan Liv menganga mendengarnya lalu mengerang keras sambil memutar bola matanya

"terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya" katanya dengan sarkastik dan Smitha tertawa mendengarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "ada apa hingga kau ingin cepat-cepat kembali?" tanya Smitha lagi dan Liv mengankat bahunya saja sambil memajukan bibirnya. "aku kepala desa di sana, tanpa aku di sana, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada penduduk ku" katanya dan Smitha terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"kau? Kepala desa?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan Liv mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi Smitha itu. "yeah? So what?" tanyanya dengan nada tersinggung.

"aku merasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kepala desa.. dan kau"

"perempuan, yeah right… karena almarhum ayahku yang menunjukku untuk meneruskannya menjadi kepala desa dulu, bagaimana bisa aku menolak?" kata Liv memotong perkataan Smitha sambil mengibas rambutnya.

"dan, apakah kau ingat bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?" tanya Smitha lagi dan kali ini Liv menunduk. "sepertinya adikku meracuniku" gumamnya dan Smitha mengerutkan dahinya dan memberi pandangan penuh tanya. "ia…. Sepertinya ia cemburu dan tidak terima karena ayah kami yang menunjuk ku, kau tahu, dia itu anak laki-laki, dan seharusnya ia yang menerimanya, tetapi tanpa alasan yang jelas, ayah menunjukku, dan tidak ada kata tidak dalam hal ini" jelas Liv dengan suara pelan dan Smitha mendeham pelan sambil mengangguk. "baiklah.. ayo kita ke tempat temanku" kata Smitha tiba-tiba.

"buat apa?" tanya Liv bingung

"untuk meminta bantuannya tentu saja…" jawab Smitha seadaanya, ia memakai cloak nya, dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"naik?" tanya Liv lagi dan Smitha hanya tersenyum saja, Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan membukanya

"kita bisa menggunakan ini" katanya dan menarik tangan Liv, dan mendorongnya ke dalam lemari itu, membuat gadis elf itu berteriak kecil karena terkejut.

"Kyuu, jaga rumah ya.. aku pergi sebentar" kata Smitha dan Kyuu Cuma membungkuk saja dengan ekpresi tenang, lalu ia meilihat majikannya masuk ke dalam lemari mereka dan menutupnya.

"gyaaaaa!" teriak Liv setelah merasa ia di tarik sesuatu dan keluar di suatu tempat, hutan, dengan danau di dekatnya dan rumah kayu yang lumayan besar. "minggir" kata Smitha dengan tenang sambil mendorong Liv hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. "ouch! You fucking witch! It hurt!" keluhnya sambil memegangi dagunya yang menghantam tanah.

"Ah… maaf. Habis kau di tengah jalan sih" kata Smitha sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Liv mendengus dan berdiri, ia membersihkan bajunya dan melihat sekitar dengan penasaran.

"ini di mana? Dan bagaimana kita bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Liv heran, Nan tertawa kecil dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju rumah kecil tadi.

"ini rumah temanku yang aku katakan tadi, dan cara kita kemari ya dari portal yang di buat temanku itu" jelas Smitha dan Liv meng-oh sekalian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"permisi" kata Smitha yang membuka pintu itu dengan santai dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan pirang di bagian ujungnya berbalik dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Smitha, ia memiliki mata emas yang menurut Liv sangat indah, kulit putih, wajah imut, dan juga senyum yang manis, dengan kata lain lelaki ini sangat menarik.

"Smitha my dear! Come here darling!" serunya sambil berjalan cepat menuju Smitha dan memeluknya. "Ru-chan! Glad to see you!" seru Smitha yang tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"haha… sudah lama kau tidak ke sini, apa yang membawa mu ke sini da'hling?" tanya lelaki itu dengan lemah lembut, dan Liv tersenyum melihat ramah dan lembutnya lelaki ini, tetapi dari cara bicaranya, Liv jadi berpikiran kalau dia…

"ah, sebenarnya aku-" "dude, you look like a faggot" kata Liv tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Smitha, dan Liv tersentak begitu mendengar suara gelak tawa dari lantai atas, dan saat ia melihat ke atas ia menemukan seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan kuping serigala dan ekor serigala memakai tank top hitam dan celana hitam juga , di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan merah di bagian ujungnya bergaya faux mohawk dengan kain yang menutupi hidungnya memakai jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitam dengan rantai yang banyak.

"holy shit! Anak itu mau mati!" seru lelaki serigala itu dan orang tak berhidung di sebelahnya Cuma tertawa dan mengangguk lalu mereka berdua high-five.

"bitch! Aku bukan faggot! Aku ini, like, bi! Kau tau bi kan? I like both!" seru lelaki itu yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke depan Liv membuat gadis itu terkejut dan kembali melihatnya, ia melihat mata emas itu dan ekspresi kesal dari lelaki ini.

"so? Itu bukan berarti kau tidak termasuk kan?" kata Liv dengan nada datar sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, dan lelaki itu menggeram pelan sambil menahan amarahnya.

"a-anu…" kata Smitha dengan ragu-ragu dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat lelaki itu menunjuk Liv dengan ekspresi marah.

"dengar bitch!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bitch, fag!?" teriak Liv dengan nada tersinggung, ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengatupkan rahangnya, melihat orang di depannya itu dengan geram.

"you of course, you bitch of bitches, who else?" jawabnya dengan pedas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan melirik ke arah Liv dengan sinis.

"oh yeah? it's better than a freaking faggot like you" kata Liv dengan sarkastik, ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan menentang.

"listen bitch, I don't know what's your problem here, so, if you, like, still want to live, you better like, get out of heree!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"whoa! Whoa! Hold on guys… Ru-chan… tolong tenang" kata Smitha pada Ruki yang menghela nafas kesal dan berbalik memunggungi Smitha dan Liv, penyihir itu menggeleng sambil memegang kepalanya dan balik ke Liv yang berusaha untuk membunuh Ruki dengan pandangannya sambil menggumam berbagai macam hal tentang faggot. "dan kau Liv, jaga sikapmu jika kau ingin di tolongnya" kata Smitha dengan tenang dan Liv berhenti menggumam dan melototi Ruki, ia menatap Smitha tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga sedikit

"you said we are asking this faggot help!? Oh GREAT! I feel so humaliated!" seru Liv sambil mengangkat tangannya dan Smitha menganga mendengarnya, Ruki berbalik dan kembali mendekati Liv.

"listen bitch…" katanya dengan nada rendah.

"bring it on faggot…" kata Liv yang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Ruki lurus-lurus, mereka berdua saling tatap dengan sengit hingga terlihat listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka berdua hingga bertabrakkan.

"hei Reita, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya lelaki serigala itu yang melihat pertengkaran dua orang itu.

"entahlah.. Ruki memang bertingkah sebagai bitch, tetapi aku lihat perempuan ini benar-benar bitchy dan tidak takut mati" kata orang yang bernama Reita sambil tersenyum sinis.

"hei!" teriak Smitha yang membuat kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"dengar! Aku ke sini buat minta bantuanmu Ruki… dan kau Liv!" seru Smitha sambil menunjuk ke arah Liv. "jaga sikapmu jika kau ingin kembali ke desa mu dengan cepat!" bentaknya membuat Liv menutup mulutnya dengan rapat tetapi tetap menatap Ruki dengan kesal.

"kembali ke desa? Memang kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Ruki yang heran dan Smitha kembali menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"anak ini terdampar di hutan ini, ia adalah kepala desa bangsa elf di tempatnya, jadi ia harus cepat kembali" jelas Smitha dan Ruki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"lebih baik aku mati di sini dari pada aku harus di beri bantuan oleh orang yang sembarangan menuduh" gumam Liv dan Ruki yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menuduh! Kau yang sembarangan menyinggung ku" kata Ruki

"well, excuse me if I offended you fag… tapi aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku saja! So, stop acting like a real bitch!" seru Liv

"you ungrateful bitch! Fine! I won't help you! I don't, like, care about your freaking village anyway! It will be like, fine withoout you anyway… and I think they , like, didn't need you in the first place" kata Ruki dengan tajam, dan itu sangat menyinggung perasaan Liv, ia menatap Ruki dengan penuh benci dan nafasnya memburu.

"you know what fag!? FUCK YOU!" teriak Liv dan bergegas keluar dari rumah itu meninggalkan Smitha yang terkejut dan Ruki yang merasa puas.

"kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu Ru-chan, aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan" kata Smitha dengan lembut, dan Ruki mendengus dengan senyum kemenangannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana

"salah dia sendiri bersikap seperti itu, like, she's a real bitch" kata Ruki sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"tetapi tetap saja… ia sekarang sedang dalam masa frustasi dan bingung Ru-chan… adiknya sendiri meracuninya dan membuangnya ke sini… bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau menghadapi itu, di tambah ia sangat bertanggung jawab atas tugas yang telah di berikan pada almarhum ayahnya… jadi jika kau mengatakan itu ia pasti merasa sangat terhina" jelas Smitha dengan pelan, ia duduk di sebelah Ruki dan memegang bahunya, sang lelaki berambut hitam itu Cuma diam dan menunduk, memang kalau ia di posisi Liv pasti ia akan merasa sangat frustasi dan bingung.

"hey guys" tiba-tiba masuk seorang perempuan berkulit pucat dengan mata merah menyala, ia memakai gaun gothic hitam dan rambut bergelombang panjang.

"oh, Nyx… ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Ruki yang menyabut Nyx, ia memeluk sebentar perempuan yang bagaikan boneka itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"aku di beri misi oleh kerajaan, ada yang terjadi di Moon Forest dan kelihatannya gawat hingga aku di suruh ke sana untuk melihat ke adaannya, apa kalian mau ikut?" jelas Nyx dan mata Smitha dan Ruki membelalak.

"Moon Forest? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Ruki, tetapi sebelum Nyx menjawab Smitha langsung berdiri. "aku harus mengajak elf itu!" serunya dan Ruki serta Nyx melihatnya dengan bingung. "elf? Elf apa?" tanya Nyx heran.

"tunggu! Jadi gadis bitch itu adalah kepala desa Moon Forest!?" tanya Ruki lagi kepada Smitha dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"benar… kenapa?" tanya Smitha yang heran melihat reaksi Ruki yang hampir tidak percaya dan panik begitu mengetahui siapa Liv sebenarnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa Ruki langsung bergegas keluar meninggalkan 4 orang yang bingung tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "kenapa anak itu?" tanya lelaki serigala itu heran.

Liv duduk di pinggir danau yang berlawanan dengan rumah Ruki tadi, ia menghela nafas dan menatap refleksinya di permukaan danau itu, prekataan lelaki itu benar-benar keterlaluan menurutnya, ia sangat bangga dan merasa bertanggung jawab dalam menjalani tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa, karena ayahnya mempercayainya dan membiarkannya untuk mengatur keamanan desanya itu.

"hey…" kata Ruki yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba membuat Liv terkejut dan menggeram kuat.

"what do you want fag?" tanya Liv yang masih kesal

"Apa benar kau kepala desa di Moon Forest?" tanya Ruki yang tidak memperdulikan nama panggilan yang di berikan Liv, gadis itu menatapnya heran, baru beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki ini adalah orang yang cerewet dan bawel, sekarang menjadi tenang dan serius.

"hey bitch… jawab aku" kata Ruki dengan tidak sabaran, ia menatap Liv dan menyadari bahwa ia memilik mata putih salju yang hampir menyatu dengan bola matanya. Liv mendecak dan menggaruk kepalanya pelan . "benar, ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Liv lagi

"Tidak… baru kali ini aku mendengar ada kepala desa seorangperempuan ,terutama bitch seperti kau" kata Ruki dengan senyum sinis dan Liv tertawa sarkastik sambil memutar bola matanya "thankyou very much faggot" kata Liv dengan lebih sarkastik

"hah! You are very welcome bitch!" kata Ruki lagi, lalu mereka berdua terdiam dan menatap danau, atmosfernya tenang dan nyaman. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"maaf soal tadi" gumam Ruki dan Liv langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan terkejut. "Apa?" tanya Liv tidak percaya, tetapi Ruki tidak menjawab ia malah berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dan berbalik. "ayo cepat ikut aku, kami akan segera ke desa mu dan mengantarkanmu" kata Ruki dan Liv menganga mendengarnya, ia berdiri dan mengejar Ruki yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"benarkah!?" tanya nya dengan riang dan Ruki mengangguk

"Benar, lagi pula sudah lama kami tidak keluar pulau" kata Ruki dengan santai dan Liv langsung teriak kegirangan. "Yay! Terima kasih ya fag! Ternyata kau tidak buruk-buruk amat!" seru Liv dan tersenyum manis ke arah Ruki, sesaat ia terdiam dan menatap punggung gadis elf berambut silver itu yang menjauh, lalu setelah kembali sadar ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut berjalan, ia tersenyum kecut melihat elf itu, matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir dan juga bersalah begitu melihatnya.

"guys! We, like, will head to the Moon Forest" kata Ruki yang membuka pintu dengan kasar sekali hingga membuat Nyx dan Smitha yang berbincang terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sang lelaki itu.

"oke, siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Nyx dan sebuah tangan yang di tutupi oleh sarung tangan fingerless muncul dari belakang punggung Ruki dan melambai-lambai.

"I'm in!" seru Liv

"jadi kau elf yang di katakan Smitha, baiklah… kau?" tanya Nyx pada Smitha dengan tenang, ekspresinya tidak berubah dan tetap tenang.

"count me in!"

"me too!" teriak manusia serigala tadi yang melompat dari lantai 2 dan pria pirang yang hidungnya di tutupi oleh kain putih di belakangnya.

"me too" kata seorang yang ternyata ada di belakang meja dan duduk di paling pojok

"Kai! Sejak kapan kau datang!?" tanya Ruki yang terkejut dan menghampiri pemuda berdimple dan bermuka manis sekali, ia memiliki senyum matahari dan rambutnya berwarna coklat, yang di panggil Kai.

"baru saja, kau sedang keluar sat aku sampai" kata Kai dengan pelan, Liv yang tertarik dengan lelaki itu, berjalan menghampirinya, tetapi di hentikan oleh tangan Kai yang menandakan kalau ia tak boleh mendekat

"back off young girl… kalau kau tidak ingin celaka" kata Kai dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya, Liv mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatapnya bingung, ia juga merasa agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Kai tadi, memang kenapa kalau ia mendekatinya.

"sebaiknya kau menuruti kata-katanya bitch, like, kalau kau beneran ingin mati" kata Ruki yang menepuk bahu Kai dan berdiri di sebelahnya, dan kerutan di dahi Liv makin dalam.

"dia adalah basilisk Liv, dengarkan kata-katanya" kata Smitha dengan pelan dan Liv benar-benar terkejut, lalu mendunduk.

"maaf" katanya dengan sedih dan menatap lantai kayu itu dengan menyesal, Ruki dan Kai yang menangkap perasaannya itu mengernyitkan kening mereka dan menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap gadis itu

"tidakkah kau takut?"tanya Kai pada elf itu dan Liv mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

"tidak, kau terlihat baik" kata Liv dengan bingung dan ekspresi Kai tidak kalah bingung.

"bitch, kau ,like, bodoh? Atau terlalu naif?" tanya Ruki yang heran sambil mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya pada Liv

"shut up faggot, kalau ia benar-benar jahat. Maka kalian pasti tidak akan menghentikanku" kata Liv sambil memutar bola matanya dan Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"hei, kau terlihat benar-benar tangguh dan lebih bawel dari Ruki. Aku Aoi, teman Smitha dan Ruki" kata Aoi sambil tersenyum lebar pada Liv, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing

"aku Liv, apakau seorang werewolf?" tanya Liv yang menjabat tangan Aoi dan menatap telinga serigala Aoi dengan sangat tertarik.

"lebih dari itu, dia adalah si Fenrir" kata pria pirang yang ada di sebelahnya, ia tersenyum ramah pada Liv dan mengulurkan tangannya "namaku Reita, senang berkenalan denganmu Liv" kata Reita dan Liv yang masih terkejut dengan jati diri Aoi makin terkejut begitu memegang tangan Reita yang terasa panas.

"dan aku adalah Ifrit, jika kau merasa hangat di dekatku maka itu sudah wajar" kata Reita dengan senyum sinisnya.

"biar kutebak, kalian semua pasti bukan orang biasa" kata Liv sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan melihat mereka semua. "Terutama si faggot itu, bagaimana bisa kau memegang Kai?" tanya Liv sambil menunjuk ke arah Ruki dengan ekspresi yang sama, Aoi tertawa geli dan mengangguk lalu melirik teman-temannya yang lain.

"namaku Nyx, Nyx Sinclaire"

"Sinclaire!? the freaking highest noble family vampire yang mengatur semua vampire! What the hell are you doing here!?" potong Liv dengan mata yang membulat, membuat Nyx tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas.

"aku tinggal di belakang gunung dekat sini" katanya dengan santai. "aku lebih suka hidup di tempat terpencil dari pada di tempat yang ramai" lanjutnya dan Liv mengangguk dengan agak ragu.

"aku adalah Fenrir, well… sebelum kau teriak-teriak bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari peristiwa Ragnarok yang terjadi sudah lama sekali, aku di bantu Reita, tetapi aku tidak menunjukkan diri di luar, jadi orang-orang mengira kalau ku sudah mati" jelas Aoi dan mulut Liv semakin menganga lebar. Membua Reita tertawa renyah dan mengangguk.

"ya, karena aku dan Aoi berteman lama, jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membantunya" jelas Reita

"Smitha, aku adalah penyihir" kata Smitha dengan tenang

"dan umurnya sudah ratusan tahun, aku dan dia beda 300 tahun, dia 715 tahun dan aku 415 tahun " jelas Nyx yang menyebabkan Smitha melototinya dan mata Liv semakin lebar.

"wow… berarti kau sudah sangat tua dan berpengalaman" kata Liv yang kaget dan Smitha hanya mengangguk pelan saja sambil mendengus kesal. "and I never thought that a beautiful woman like you is a freaking old-hag" bisiknya pelan sambil memalsukan batuk dan mengalihkan mukanya dari Smitha, Nyx dan Aoi yang memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik tertawa mendengarnya dan yang lain melihat mereka berdua dengan bingung saja. Lalu perhatian mereka tertuju pada Kai yang mendeham pelan.

"seperti yang kau ketahui, aku adalah basilisk, kekuatan ku tidak kuat, tapi memang bisa membunuh jika orang itu mendekat dalam jarak 5 meter kalau aku dalam mode biasa" jelas Kai sambil tersenyum lembut dan Liv mengangguk pelan lalu melihat Ruki

"aku adalah warlock, like, a fabolous warlock. You see bitch, I, like, look so young and gorgeous.. but actually I'm over a thousand years, like, 1031 to be exact, so you, like, jangan bermain-main denganku karena aku bisa saja membunuhmu dalam satu jentikkan jari. dan yang bisa mendekati Kai hanyalah aku dan Smitha, karena kami berdua yang, like, membuat spell untuk kami agar bisa menyentuhnya" jelas Ruki dengan sombongnya dan dengan gaya drama nya yang bisa bikin siapa saja sebal, termasuk Liv.

"oh God.. seorang bangsawan vampire, jin api, serigala raksasa yang di kira sudah mati, penyihir yang mengejutkan, basilisk yang manis bagaikan matahari, dan a faggot warlock. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih aneh? Nymph laki-laki?" tanya Liv yang sudah hampir mau pecah kepalanya karena informasi mengenai orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu yang tergolong kuat, di tambah dengan cengiran lebar dari mereka semua membuatnya makin penasaran.

"hey gadis muda, hati-hati dengan perkataanmu…" kata Nyx dan Liv melihatnya dengan heran.

"AOI BABY~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari luar rumah, dan masuklah seorang perempuan, eh lelaki cantik yang berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi langsing semampai, rambut honey blonde dengan bibir sueksi dan mata hijau yang indah, ia memakai gaun putih dengan hotpants ungu dan hitam di baliknya, nyeker, dan melompat ke arah Aoi dan langsung menyipok nya dengan nepsong

"dia adalah Uruha, nymph tumbuhan" kata Reita yang menunjuk ke arah AoixUruha yang making out di lantai rumah Ruki.

"harusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi" gumam Liv yang mukanya merah karena malu melihat mereka berdua yang lagi making out.

"bagaimana bisa ada Nymph lelaki seperti ini?" tanya Liv pada Smitha yang lagi asyik meni pedi, Smitha mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Liv. "well, dia ini salah satu keajaiban, bilang saja begitu" jawab Smitha seadanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"OKE!" teriak Ruki yang tepuk tangan dengan kuat untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekiarnya. "Uruha, Aoi, kalian berdua, like, harus menghentikan itu, ada yang harus, like, kita bicarakan"kata Ruki dan kedua pasangan maho itu berhenti making out dan menatap Ruki, seperti yang lainnya.

"jadi, kita akan pergi ke Moon Forest untuk mengantarkan si bitch ini, dan juga ,like, anggap saja ini tour dan juga liburan buat kita, karena kita ini ,like, sudah lama sekali tidak keluar pulau" jelas Ruki yang menjentikan jarinya, dan muncul sebuah peta hologram di belakangnya, Nyx ingin mengangkat tangannya, tetapi Ruki mensipitkan matanya dan menatap Nyx dengan serius secara diam-diam, membuat Nyx terdiam dan yang lainnya menatap Ruki dengan heran.

"jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Liv yang tidak menyadari tensi tegang yang ada di antara yang lainnya, Ruki mendeham kuat sambil memegang tenggorokkannya, lalu mengangguk, ia berdiri di samping peta yang berwarna sepia itu dan menunjuk ke arah pulau yang sangat kecil di bagian barat daya. "ini adalah Green Harrow, tempat kita sekarang, dan kita akan, like, pergi kee…." Ruki menunujuk ke arah sebuah pulau yang lebih kecil yang letaknya jauh ke timur melewati beberapa pulau besar dan kecil. "Moon Forest village, tepatnya di pulau Correy" jelas Ruki dan semua mengangguk tanda mengerti, sang warlock menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Nyx.

"jadi Nyx, apa kendaraan kita pertama dan dari jalur mana kita akan pergi?" tanya Ruki dan Nyx mengangguk lalu berdiri, sedangkan Ruki bergeser bersama Kai untuk membiarkan Nyx menjelaskan

"orang-orang ku sudah menyiapkan kapal untuk kita pergi ke kota paling dekat dengan pulau Correy, yaitu kita akan mengunjungi kota One Thousand Fireflies yang ada di pulau besar Valence" jelas Nyx dan mereka semua mengangguk, Liv melihat pinggiran pulau besar Valence dan kota pelabuhan One Thousand Fireflies. Jika ia lihat antara desanya dan kota itu, jaraknya menipis sangat jauh, menyebabkan ia tersenyum manis dan lega.

"lama perjalanan bisa sampai 1 minggu, jadi bawa barang-barang kalian yang cukup, semua persediaan makanan dan minuman sudah di sediakan di kapal itu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir, setelah itu kita akan istirahat sementara dan mengisi kembali persediaan kita, lalu naik kereta api ke kota kecil Fire Scene" jelas Nyx dan Reita menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tidak bisakah kita mengambil jalur lain?" tanya Reita dan Nyx menggeleng pelan.

"maaf Aki, tetapi jalan ini sudah di tunjukkan oleh ayahku, di sana ada beberapa-"

"itu jalan tercepat, jadi sebaiknya kita pilih jalur ini karena si bitch pasti tidak sabaran sekali untuk pulang" potong Ruki tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan semua temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung dan curiga.

"uhm.. a-aku rasa… aku tidak apa-apa jika mengambil jalur yang lebih panjang jika ada yang keberatan" kata Liv dengan ragu-ragu, sebenarnya ia juga heran kenapa Ruki sebegitu memperhatikannya hingga membuat temannya tidak nyaman.

"tidak, aku ingin sekali lepas dari mu, jadi lebih cepat lebih baik" kata Ruki dengan tegas membuat Liv menyesal telah memikirkan hal kalau Ruki memperhatikannya.

"terserah" kata Liv sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memutar bola matanya. Nyx menghela nafas dan menatap yang lainnya, lalu melanjutkan penjelasnnya.

"dan dari sana kita akan jalan kaki ke pulau itu, ada beberapa jalan pintas yang bisa kita pakai, jadi itu akan sebentar" sambung Nyx dan semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, Ruki kembali ke sebelah Nyx dan melihat yang lain.

"baik, itu jalur yang kita ambil, semua dari kalian ikutkan? Bagus, sekarang kalian harus cepat-cepat bersiap, karena 1 jam ke depan kita akan langsung berangkat" jelas Ruki. "aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Liv tiba-tiba dan semuanya menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Smitha dan Liv mengangkat bahunya saja sambil tersenyum kecil pada penyihir itu.

"mencari angin, kejadian ini begitu cepat dan membuatku agak pusing. Kalian bersiap-siaplah" katanya dan berjalan pelan keluar, mata emas milik Ruki terus mengikuti gerak-gerik elf berambut silver itu hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu, setelah ia merasa Liv pergi agak jauh ia menghela nafas , dan menatap teman-temannya yang lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan.

"baiklah, ini dia" kata Ruki yang menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan peta hologram itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Semuanya melihat gambar hitam itu dengan bingung, dan penasaran. Ruki menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya lalu menatap temannya dengan sangat serius. "seperti yang nona Sinclaire katakan" semuanya langsung bermuka serius begitu mendengar suara ringan Ruki yang menjadi berat dan serius. "ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Moon Forest, dan ini benar-benar gawat hingga aku tidak bisa membuka portal dan melihat keadaan di sana dari manapun, yang aku bisa hanyalah melihat ke hutan dekat sana dan tidak ada satupun binatang atau makhluk hidup lain… ini benar-benar aneh dan terlihat mencurigakan, kemungkinan besar perjalanan ini akan sangat membahayakan maka bawalah peralatan bertarung kalian, dan ingat kata-kata ku ini…" kata Ruki dengan jari telunjuknya di arahkan pada semua orang yang ada di situ, mata emas nya makin bercahaya membuat orang yang ada di sana sedikit bergidik dan ketakutan melihatnya. "jangan beritahu ini pada Liv, ia akan menerimanya dengan buruk, buruk sekali… desanya dalam keadaan membahayakan sekali, menurut firasatku ini akan mengefek pada seluruh dunia, jadi… jangan pernah membuka mulut kalian tentang hal yang terjadi pada desanya, jika itu terjadi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk menolong anak itu" peringat Ruki dengan pelan, Reita dan yang lainnya menelan ludah mereka dengan sulit dan menatap Ruki dengan gelisah, sudah lama mereka tidak melihat lelaki ini begitu serius bahkan mengancam mereka yang merupakan teman-teman dekatnya.

"tunggu Ruki, kenapa kau menutupi kenyataan ini dari Liv dan kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah kau mengenalnya atau bagaimana?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba dan yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju. "tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Ruki. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?" desak Aoi dan Ruki mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"dia.."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Lunar**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Author : Shiro Usa-chii**

**Genre : fantasy, romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst**

**Warnings : language, abal dan gaje**

**Rating : PG-13 / T**

**Pairing/characters : Ruki/Liv (OC) or Fag/Bitch, Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Nyx, Kai/Smitha**

**Disclaimer : The GazettE bukan punya saya TAT**

**Synopsis : Apakah kalian pernah mendengar soal kejadian Lunar? Di mana seorang elf yang Cuma ingin membuat desa nya lebih tentram harus melawan kejinya takdir? Di mana semua makhluk ikut berpartisi pasi dalam pesta pertumpahan darah ini? Pasti belum kan? Ini terjadi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di mana sihir dan makhluk legenda masih hidup dan menyatu dengan damai… mari aku beritahu bagaimana ceritanya…**

**Comment : enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 -The Journey-

"diaa…" semua mata tertuju pada sang warlock, menatapnya dengan penuh ingin tahu dan harapan.

"she's just a bitch of the bitches ok? Nothing special about her.. and I was, like, just wanted to help her… did it sounds wrong?" kata Ruki yang kembali ke sifat aslinya, dan semuanya langsung jatuh ke lantai karena kaget dan kecewa medengar jawaban Ruki.

"hmm…. Ini juga.. wah ternyata juga ada ini" Liv yang keluar mencari angin berakhir mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berguna untuk pengobatan dan juga makanan, ia tahu kalau perjalanan ini tidak akan menjadi perjalanan biasa, jadi ia mengambil sebanyak mungkin herbal yang ada disini.

"untung saja aku berpakaian lengkap sebelum dia membiusku" gumam Liv yang berdiri dan menyusun herbalnya ke dalam kantung yang merupakan ikat pinggangnya, ikat pinggangnya adalah ikat pinggang kantung yang terbuat dari kulit, terdapat beberapa kanung dengan berbagai ukuran di sana, dan ia memakai 2 ikat pinggang yang berbeda jenis. Satu yang kecil dengan kantung-kantung yang berisi obat dan bebatuan, dan satu lagi berisi bahan ledakkan, bom buatan sendiri dan berbagai senjata tajam kecil.

"tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka semua akan menolongku, pasti ada apa-apa" gumam Liv lagi sambil menatap langit, ia menghela nafas panjang dan memetik sebuah bunga mawar merah yang ada di dekat sana.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sana?" bisiknya lagi, lalu ia berjalan menuju rumah Ruki setelah merasa sudah mengambil cukup tumbuhan obat.

"jadi… gadis elf tadi yang akan kita antar,dan juga sekalian menemani Nyx mengerjakan misinya" kata Uruha yang duduk di tempat tidur kamar dia dan Aoi, Aoi sedang menyusun barang-barang mereka, sambil menjelaskan situasi pada Uruha yang telat datang tadi dan sudah berganti baju menjadi celana coklat berbahan kuat dengan kaus hitam di tutupi mantel hitam panjang, ia memasukkan beberapa baju dan juga beberapa botol obat-obatan ke dalam tas dia dan Uruha.

"Benar, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Kau juga menyadarinya kan?" tanya Aoi yang memberi Uruha sebuah cloack berwarna coklat, sang Nymph mengambilnya dan memakainya.

"hm… sebenarnya aku merasa tidak tenang, mereka semua berteriak, lama-lama kupingku bisa tidak bisa mendengar lagi nih.." keluh Uruha yang menggosok telinganya secara kasar, Aoi tersenyum kecil dan memegang kepala Uruha. "kita akan minta Smitha melakukan sesuatu tentang ini" kata Aoi pelan dan Uruha mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat.

"Kai, apakah kau yakin ingin ikut?" tanya Smitha yang sedang duduk di rumah Kai, rumahnya kecil, hanya ada sebuah ruang tamu, dapur kecil dan tempat tidur yang di sekat dengan lemari buku. Kai yang sedang menyusun tasnya mengangguk dan menatap Smitha, lalu tersenyum yakin kepada penyihir itu.

"Benar, mungkin aku akan menyusahkan kalian… tapi tadi… Ruki memintaku untuk ikut, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya" kata Kai pelan, dan Smitha terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Ru memintamu untuk pergi? Biasanya dia selalu ribut kalau kau pergi selangkah saja mejauhi daerah rumahnya , kenapa sekarang ia sampai memintamu untuk ikut?" tanya Smitha yang benar-benar tidak percaya, Kai tertawa keci dan mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukkan ke tasnya.

"Yeah, this shit is really going to be freaky.. makanya ia memintaku untuk ikut" kata Kai dan Smitha mendeham pelan. "dan aku harap tidak seburuk yang ia katakan" gumam Smitha dan Kai mendengus.

"Smitha, ayolah.. dia ini Ruki… bahkan bocah pun mengenalnya, kau tahu bagaimana kemampuannya kan?" tanya Kai dan Smitha memutar bola matanya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran bangku itu. "tetapi gadis itu tidak mengenalnya, aku rasa itu sudah menghinanya" kata Smitha dan Kai tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangguk cepat.

"oh well… aku harap kita bisa menikmati perjalanan ini dengan pertunjukkan kecil antara 2 makhluk bawel itu" kata Kai yang memakai tasnya dan mengambil boot tebalnya , lalu duduk di sebelah Smitha dan memakainya, Smitha mendeham pelan dan mengusap kepala Kai pelan.

"kau tahu, aku bersyukur kau dan Ruki menemukan mantra untuk bisa menyentuhku" kata Kai pelan saat ia memakai sepatunya, penyihir itu tersenyum dan mendeham pelan lagi, ia merasakan perasaan hangat keluar dari hatinya, membuatnya merasa senang. "aku merasa terhormat mendengarnya" kata Smitha pelan.

* * *

"hei fag… sudah selesai?" tanya Liv yang baru masuk ke rumah Ruki dan menemukan Nyx sedang duduk dengan beberapa koper di sekitarnya.

"itu…."

"barang-barangku" kata Nyx singkat melihat Liv menunjuk kopernya yang tidak di katakan sedikit. Liv meng-oh dan berjalan masuk menuju sebuah kamar, dan tanpa mengetuk pintunya Liv masuk saja dan ia membeku begitu menemukan seorang Ruki sedang setengah telanjang, ia hanya memakai boxer pendek yang ketat, selebihnya tidak ada, Liv melihat dari atas sampai bawah. Ruki memiliki kaki pendek tetapi berbentuk indah, pinggangnya kecil dan… his ass… termasuk sexy, tubuhnya tidak di penuhi otot, hampir tidak ada, tetapi terlihat begitu keras dan berbentuk bagus, tangannya agak panjang dan lentik, kulitnya putih, ia memiliki beberapa bekas luka di tubuhnya, yang menarik perhatian Liv adalah luka besar di punggung yang membentuk lingkaran dengan cabang, seperti terkena bola sihir yang kuat, tetapi ia menemukan kalau luka itu mengatakan kalau Ruki itu kuat, ia juga menemukan beberapa luka kecil di sana sini, tetapi entah kenapa Liv melihatnya bagaikan patung dengan ukiran, indah sekali, begitu indah hingga matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh semampai Ruki. Ruki yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang, berbalik dan membeku juga melihat Liv yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut mendengar dua teriakkan yang menulikan telinga itu, Nyx sampai melompat terkejut, Aoi dan Uruha sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur di tengah-tengah making out lagi, Reita sampai hampir memecahkan vas bunga yang lagi di pegangnya dan ingin ia pindahkan.

"MY EYES! MY PURE EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" teriak Liv yang lari keluar dengan menutup matanya, Nyx yang melihat gadis itu keluar Cuma memegang dadanya dengan menatapnya bagaikan Liv adalah manusia paling gila di dunia ini.

"NOOOO! MY BODY! TERNODAI!" teriak Ruki dari kamarnya dengan teriakkan melengking yang lain membuat Nyx dan yang lain menutup telinganya dengan kuat.

"those bitches.. tidak bisakah mereka diaaam!?" teriak Uruha yang melompaat dari lantai dan menghentakkan kakinya sambil keluar dari kamar, Aoi cepat-cepat mengambil kedua tasnya dan milik Uruha dan mengikuti kekasihnya keluar kamar.

"what happened?" tanya Nyx yang melihat Ruki keluar dengan muka kesal sekali, ia sudah memakai celana panjang hitam ketat dengan rompi hitam panjang melewati paha bagian atasnya, ia juga memegang sebuah jaket panjang berwarna hitam dan tas sandang miliknya.

"that bitch! That fucking bitch! Telah menodai tubuhku!" seru Ruki sambil menggeram kuat dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"oi! Tak bisakah kalian diam untuk 5 menit saja!? Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan vas mu!" seru Reita yang keluar dengan tanktop hitam dan celana cargo yang bagian bawahnya menggembung sedikit di hiasi dengan ikat pinggang kulit berwarna hitam lebar di pinggangnya dan beberapa rantai silver dan boot tentara berwarna hitam yang tebal, ia memakai sarung tangan fingerless putih dan membawa sebuah jacket kulit hitam dan tas ransel.

"RUKI! Can't you and that bitch shut up!?" kali ini Uruha yang turun dari atas dengan muka kesalnya.

"jangan salahkan aku! Like, salahkan bitch itu! Dia yang, like, telah menodai tubuhku!" teriak Ruki pada mereka berdua.

"maksudmu?" tanya Nyx yang paling tenang di sana, Ruki menghela nafas lalu memakai mantelnya yang panjangnya hampir sama denga rompinya, lalu ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bergidik.

"dia ! dat bitch! Like, saw my body! My beautiful body! Tidak bisakah dia, like, mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk!?" teriak Ruki sambil menggebrak meja.

"hanya tubuh mu saja kan!? Kami semua juga pernah melihatnya, jangan drama deh!" seru Uruha dengan kesal

"dia tidak melihat jr. mu kan?" tanya Aoi tiba-tiba dan muka Ruki memerah dan ia melihat lantai, Aoi menganga di ikuti yang lain. "d-don't tell me" "no! of course not!" teriak Ruki dan mereka menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"so what's the problem? Dia hanya melihat tubuhmu saja kan? Tidak melihat masa depanmu, kayak gak pernah di liat aja" kata Uruha yang memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mendengus kesal. Ruki menggeram pelan dan menyipitkan matanya pada Uruha.

"I don't want that, like, ugly creature of bitch, melihat tubuh indahku" Ruki beralasan dan semua terlihat menahan emosinya begitu ia melontarkan kata itu, tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya Ruki berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya, sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari emas dan di tutupi beberapa spell pelindung yang dengan mudah di buka oleh warlock itu. Ia membuka kotak indah itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan mainan berlian indah berwarna emas dengan bentuk gigi serigala, rantainya terbuat dari platinum asli berwarna perak.

"kotak itu… sudah 18 tahun kau tidak membukanya, kenapa sekarang kau buka?" tanya Reita heran, ia mengernyitkan dahinya lebih dalam begitu melihat senyum damai tertera di wajah Ruki saat melihat berlian emas itu, dengan hati-hati ia menggosokkan jari kecilnya ke berlian itu dan senyumnya mengembang. "karena sudah waktunya" jawab Ruki dengan nada mengandai. "ini mungkin bisa menolongku nanti" katanya pelan dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak kecil itu, menguncinya, memberinya mantra pelindung dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"sepertinya semua sudah siap, aku bisa mencium bau Kai dan Smitha di dekat sini, sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara dengan Liv diluar" kata Aoi yang memberi Uruha sebuah tas sandang dan sepasang sandal berwarna hitam.

"aku harus memakainya?" tanya Uruha dengan wajah tidak senang, dan Aoi menjawabnya dengan anggukkan yakin dan wajah tegas, Uruha mendengus kesal dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu lalu mengangkat satu kakinya. "pakaikan" perintahnya pada Aoi, Aoi tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "yes, ma'am" kata Aoi dengan nada bercanda dan memakaikan sandal itu pada Uruha. Reita memakai tasnya dan membantu Nyx mengangkat barang-barangnya sedangkan Ruki keluar sambil memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam miliknya dan beberapa cincin berukuran besar sambil mengomel tentang bitch dan mengintip serta sopan santun. Begitu ia keluar ia menemukan Liv berbicara dengan santai dan ceria dengan Kai, jarak mereka memang jauh, tetapi mereka menikmati percakapan mereka, bahkan sesekali Kai tertawa kuat.

"Kai? Wah… sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengambil sisi buruk soal diri Kai sebenarnya… bagus deh" kata Reita dari belakang Ruki, lalu ia berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua, sang Warlock menyunggingkan senyum penuh bangga untuk gadis itu, lalu mendekati mereka.

"hey… ayo cepat pergi, kereta sudah siap" kata Ruki menepuk bahu Kai, ia melirik Liv dan melihat ekspresi gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, bahkan ada semburat merah kecil di pipinya, tidak memperdulikannya Ruki langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda. "aku akan menunggu Smitha dulu" ia dapat mendengar Kai mengatakan itu di ikuti langkah kaki yang cepat dan ringan di belakangnya.

"hey fag! Tu-tunggu!" seru Liv yang sulit menyamai langkah Ruki yang cepat, menghela nafas Ruki berhenti tiba-tiba di ikuti Liv yang juga berhenti, lalu sang warlock berbalik dan menatap Liv dengan perasaan terganggu, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap ke bawah, menatap Liv yang telinganya meurun dan ia memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"ada apa bitch?" tanya Ruki dengan ketus dan Liv terus menundukkan wajahnya, Ruki dapat melihat kalau wajahnya semakin merah.

"maaf soal tadi… harusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu" gumam Liv pelan. Ruki memutar bola matanya, lalu menyentil dahi Liv dengan sengaja, keras sekali, membuat Liv mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo cepat" kata Ruki pelan dan berbalik menuju kereta kuda, ia melihat Aoi dan Uruha sudah menaruh barang-barangnya di atas, begitu Aoi menyadari keberadaan Ruki, ia langsung tersenyum dan melemparkan kunci pada Ruki yang menangkapnya dengan mudah dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantungnya. Di belakangnya ada Liv yang merutuki Ruki karena jidatnya masih sakit.

"wah.. sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Smitha yang datang menghampiri Kai, Kai yang sedang melihat bunga putih yang ada di ujung batang pohon besar tempat dia duduk.

"kai? Ada apa?" tanya Smitha khawatir, Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Smitha dengan senyum manisnya, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk bunga itu.

"kau mau aku mengambil kan itu?" tanya Smitha dan Kai mengangguk, tanpa banyak tanya Smitha memetiknya dan berjalan ke arah Kai, tapi sebelum ia sampai Kai menghentikannya.

"simpan itu untukmu" kata Kai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, apalagi begitu melihat wajah terkejut Smitha dan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih.. indah sekali" kata Smitha yang memberikan satu sihir ke bunga itu lalu berjalan kea rah Kai.

"tapi aku ingin kau memberinya dengan benar" kata Smitha dengan lembut dan duduk di sebelah Kai, Kai terlihat terkejut dan menggeleng kuat.

"a-aku tidak ingin membunuh bunga ini lagi" kata Kai pelan, Smitha tersenyum kecut dan meraih tangan Kai dengan tangan kosongnya. Lalu menuntunnya untuk menyentuh bunga itu, awalnya Kai begitu takut dan gemetaran, tetapi setelah ia meraih bunga kecil yang ada di tangan Smitha dan tidak melihat bunga itu layu dan menghitam, ia tersenyum lebar, cerah sekali, membuat siapa saja bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"it… it… didn't wither" kata Kai dengan kagum, ia menyentuh kelopaknya dengan pelan sekali, dan hati-hati, matanya besar dan mulutnya menganga, kagum dengan apa yang terjadi.

"now… give it to me properly" perintah Smitha dan Kai mengangguk kuat dengan senyum bahagia lalu ia menegakkan duduknya dan menghadap Smitha, secara perlahan ia menyelipkan bunga itu di telinga kanan Smitha dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"untukmu.." kata Kai yang suaranya hampir berupa bisikkan saja, Smitha tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Liv pada Nyx yang sudah naik kereta kuda dan melihat pasangan itu berjalan ke arah mereka secara berdampingan.

"tidak, mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu." Jelas Nyx dan Liv meng-oh

"tapi mereka memiliki perasaan seperti itu antara satu sama lain" sambungnya dan Liv langsung menoleh ke arah Nyx dengan mata yang melebar.

"jadi? Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Liv heran, ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan menatap Nyx dengan bingung.

"you see, those two are quite dumb about this stuff, so… kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing" kata Reita yang masuk ke dalam kereta bersama Aoi, Uruha dan Ruki. Ruki duduk di sebelah Liv dan Uruha di sebelahnya, sedangkan Aoi di sebelah Reita yang duduk di sebelan Nyx. Liv melihat Ruki dari atas sampai bawah, heran kenapa ia mau dekat-dekat dengan Liv.

"what? Uruha like, tidak mau duduk di tengah, jadi aku, like, harus mengalah padanya atau ia tidak mau naik" kata Ruki dengan memutar bola matanya dan menyesuaikan posisi duduknya, Liv mendengus dan menyudut ke dinding, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Ruki sebelum ia atau Ruki memulai perang.

"yah… mereka berdua benar-benar tidak peka atau bodoh atau terlalu polos" kata Nyx dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia melihat Liv. "I mean, mereka sudah memiliki perasaan seperti itu lebih dari 1 abad, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang itu?" tanya Nyx dengan nada terganggu tetapi ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"WHAT!? Mereka menahan perasaan mereka selama itu!?" seru Liv tiba-tiba menyebabkan Ruki dan Uruha yang dekat dengannya melompat kaget.

"bitch! Would you mind to shut the fuck up!?" seru Ruki sambil menatap Liv dengan emosi.

"faggot… listen, I am surprised… there's no way I can shut up if I am surprised. Like 'oh aku terkejut~'" jelas Liv sambil menirukan gaya orang terkejut dengan suara pelan, membuat Reita dan Aoi menahan tawa.

"listen brat, jaga sikapmu sebelum kau ku beri racun atau ku gantung di pohon itu" ancam Uruha yang menyipitkan mata nya dan menatap Liv dengan menyeramkan, tetapi Liv tidak ambil pusing dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang ada di depan kebelakang dengan dramatis, sambil bergumam whatever. Membuat Uruha menggeram dan membuang muka ke jendela satu lagi.

"but bitch, do you know?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah, Liv yang penasaran menoleh dan menatap Ruki penasaran.

"what?" responnya dengan pelan dan mendekati Ruki. "I'll tell you later" kata Ruki dengan suara pelan yang sama setelah ia melirik Nyx dan Reita yang berargumen kecil, Liv mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya, kecewa karena Ruki tak mau berbagi rahasia.

"you know bitches, kalau kalian berdua kompak begitu sebetulnya sangat tenang. Bahkan cocok" kata Aoi yang melihat Ruki dan Liv. Mendengar itu Ruki dan Liv saling bertatapan dengan mata membesar dan mulut menganga, lalu.

"NO WAY!" teriak mereka berdua di muka Aoi, membuat sang Fenrir melompat terkejut dan menutup telingannya.

"geez, I'm just saying, no need to be freaking loud" keluh Aoi yang mengusap-usap telinga serigalanya di bantu Uruha.

"I won't be friend with this faggot" kata Liv dengan ekspresi tidak enak sambil menunjuk ke arah Ruki yang mengertakkan giginya, menahan amarah untuk tidak membunuh gadis elf ini

"dan aku juga, like tidak akan. I mean, like, never ever ever be friend with this bitch" kata Ruki dengan jengkel, mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu membuang muka dengan dramatis. Aoi menghela nafas melihat mereka dan memegang kepalanya sebagai rasa simpati atas ketidak akuran mereka berdua.

"okay stop it both of you.. we're off" kata Nyx dan Liv merasakan kereta kuda yang ia naiki mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang, ia melihat keluar jendela lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Kai dan Smitha?" tanya Liv yang menyadari kalau 2 orang lembut itu tidak ada di dalam kereta kuda mereka, Reita yang dari tadi memainkan jari-jari Nyx mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjuk keluar jendela.

"mencari kami?" tanya Kai yang ada di belakang Smitha, mereka menaiki sebuah sapu yang unik. Mata Liv membulat melihat mereka berdua, tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menaiki itu

"what? Curang! Aku juga mau coba!" keluh Liv dengan kesal, Kai dan Smitha tertawa dengan kuat dan terbang menjauhi kereta kuda mereka, lalu ia merasakan kepalanya di pukul oleh Ruki yang sedang duduk santai di sebelahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil.

"kau tahu Kai bagaimana kan? Tidak mungkin kita membunuh semuanya di sini" kata Ruki dengan ketus dan Liv menunduk mendengarnya, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Ruki mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Mungkin itu benar, tetapi ia tidak harus mengatakannya dengan seperti itu, ia merasa telah menyakiti Kai.

"ma-maaf" kata Liv dengan pelan dan penuh penyesalan. dan mereka semua memandang gadis yang sedang melamun itu dengan terkejut, tidak mereka sangka rasa simpatinya begitu besar atas makhluk berjenis lain.

"kau elf yang unik" kata Reita dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Benar, biasanya kalian para elf akan bangga dengan darah mereka, yaah.. kau tahukan kalau mereka memiliki figure yang indah dengan berbagai kemampuan yang melebihi manusia biasa" sambung Nyx dan Liv yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia menunduk dan memainkan stocking fishnet nya itu. "almarhum ayahku dan guruku yang mengajarkan untuk saling menghormati, tentu aku bangga akan ras ku, tetapi aku tidak lupa kalau aku ini salah satu ras paling lemah dan juga semua ras pasti memiliki titik kelebihan dan kelemahan" kata Liv dengan lembut, Nyx, Aoi, Uruha dan Reita menatapnya dengan kagum. "hey brat , sekaraang aku mengerti, tidak salah ayahmu memilihmu menjadi kepala desa, aku rasa kau cocok menjalankan tugas itu" puji Uruha dan Liv merasa senang sekali mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk lebih dalam dengan telinga panjangnya yang bergerak-gerak. Sedangkan Ruki yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam saja menatap halaman yang sama dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, Liv tidak memperdulikannya karena ia merasa kalau orang ini membuka mulut yang ada ia akan menghinanya.

"sudah sampai" Nyx mengumumkan kesampaian mereka dan pintu kereta kuda di buka oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai jas buntut serba hitam.

"Terima kasih Driff, silahkan angkat barang-barang kami ke kapal" perintah Nyx yang pertama kali turun di bantu pemuda bernama Driff itu, Ia menunduk dengan sopan lalu berjalan dengan gemulai menuju bagian belakang kertea kuda, Liv turun dari sana dan takjub melihat kapal besar yang ada di pinggir pantai, kapal itu adalah kapal layar yang besar sekali, dan dalam sekali lihat, Liv tahu ini adalah kapal yang sangat mewah.

"ayo masuk dan istirahat, aku dengar kau baru bangun, take a good shower, then eat, after that you should rest, that's my order, kalau kau mau naik kapal ini dengan kami" kata Nyx pada dia dan berjalan dengan gemulai menuju kapal meninggalkan Liv menganga lebar karena terkejut akan aksi Nyx barusan.

"Terkejut? Begitulah Nyx, sepertinya ia menyukaimu" kata Smitha yang baru sampai, dan menghampiri Liv. Wajah Liv masih sangat terkejut, tetapi ia masih bisa mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Nyx, ia penasaran, orang-orang macam apa mereka, dan apakah ia bisa kembali ke desa nya dengan selamat? Dan yang lebih penting, apa yang mereka sembunyikan dari Liv, ia tahu ini pasti menyangkut desanya, tidak ada orang yang dengan suka rela mengantarnya begitu saja. Tapi ia bisa menunggu hingga kebenaran terungkap, ia yakin mereka akan memberitahunya, karena dalam hati, ia mulai mempercayai mereka semua walaupun sedikit.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lunar

Chapter : 4/?

Author : Shiro Usagi

Genre : fantasy, romance, sci-fi, friendship, angst

Warnings : language, abal dan gaje

Rating : PG-13

Pairing/characters : Ruki/Liv (OC) or Fag/Bitch, Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Nyx, Kai/Smitha

Disclaimer : The GazettE bukan punya saya TAT

Synopsis : Apakah kalian pernah mendengar soal kejadian Lunar? Di mana seorang elf yang Cuma ingin membuat desa nya lebih tentram harus melawan kejinya takdir? Di mana semua makhluk ikut berpartisi pasi dalam pesta pertumpahan darah ini? Pasti belum kan? Ini terjadi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di mana sihir dan makhluk legenda masih hidup dan menyatu dengan damai… mari aku beritahu bagaimana ceritanya…

Comment : enjoy~

Chapter 3 –hey! my Name is myv-

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian baru yang di berikan oleh Nyx, Liv mencuci pakaian lamanya, ia agak terkejut begitu menemukan 2 koper besar yang berisi berbagai macam pakaian untuk dirinya dari Nyx, memang ia perlu baju ganti, tapi memberi jumlah pakaian yang lebih banyak dari miliknya membuat Liv sendiri bingung, setelah itu Ia makan siang bersama dengan yang lain dengan hasil berkelahi lagi dengan Ruki dan Uruha, kali ini masalahnya rebutan daging terakhir yang sengaja Liv sisakan, dan pemenangnya adalah Kai yang tiba-tiba saja mengambilnya dengan bantuan Smitha, membuat Liv teriak-teriak kepada Kai yang dengan cengiran lebar mengunyah daging kelas atas atas itu.

"sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Nyx yang berjalan menuju ke arah Liv yang sedang berdiri di pinggiran kapal dan memandangi laut. "bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?" tanya Nyx lagi, Liv berbalik dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku tidak begitu lelah…" Liv beralasan, sebetulnya ia sangat lelah, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya tidak tenang sama sekali memikirkan tentang keadaan desanya. Nyx menyadari kebohongan Liv, tetapi ia tetap diam, malahan ia mengangguk dan memberi Liv tepukan di kepala sebanyak 3 kali, lalu meninggalkannya tanpa ekspresi, atapun satu kata. Membuat Liv tercengang di sana sambil memegang kepalanya.

"hei bodoh, ngapai lagi kau?" tiba-tiba Ruki muncul dari deck bawah dan berjalan ke arah Liv, Liv berbalik dan menatap Ruki dengan sebal, seenaknya saja ia memanggilnya bodoh. Ruki memperhatikan Liv dari atas sampai bawah, ia memakai boot yang sampai ke pahanya dan gaun dengan tali yang melingkar di lehernya yang sepanjang pahanya dan bagian belakangnya panjang, keduanya berwarna putih, dengan rambut perak dia yang berkibar di terbangkan angin, kulit putih dan matanya yang putih, Liv bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa celah dan polos, membuat siapa saja ingin datang kepadanya, berlutut dan bersumpah untuk melindunginya, walaupun fakta kalau dia ini adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan drama queen membuat Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Liv, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di pinggiran kapal memandangi laut.

"apakah baru kali ini kau melihat laut?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba, Liv agak terkejut karena sekali lagi ia membuat percakapan santai tanpa harus membuat emosinya sampai ubun-ubun, tetapi Liv telah mempelajari pelajarannya untuk menaikkan dagunya ke atas jika bersama warlock faggot ini, jadi ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan anggun dan mengikuti posisi Ruki yang menghadap laut.

"tidak, sudah beberapa kali aku menaiki kapal pesiar seperti ini" jawab Liv dan Ruki mendeham pelan.

"aku kira kau ini adalah seoarng bitch manja calon pemimpin desa yang like, tidak di beri kebebasan untuk melihat keluar" kata Ruki dengan senyum mengejek dan Liv mendengus kesal.

"ayahku memberiku kebebasan atas apa yang aku ingin kan dan percayai, because … you know.. I am his princess" kata Liv dengan bangga sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya, Ruki meliriknya dan melihat matanya, ia melihat jelas kerinduan dan kesedihan ada di mata Liv walaupun suaranya begitu stabil dan penuh kekuatan, tapi tetap saja… tidak senang melihat musuh kesayangannya ini mengingat almarhum ayah kebanggaannya itu dan sedih, Ruki mengangguk pelan dan tertawa kecil

"yeah, I can see that, like, really can see that.. from your bitchy attitude. Your father must be like, really proud of you now. Like, you know.. you become this bitchy bitch" kata Ruki dan Liv melihatnya dengan mata bercahaya, merasa sangat bangga mendengar pujian dari Ruki, faggot yang selalu membuatnya kesal, tetapi suara, mata, dan kata-kata lelaki ini membuatnya senang dan ingin terus di dekatnya, entah karena apa, seolah mata emas yang cantik itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang berharga, entah apa itu, tapi itu terlupakan dalam pikiran Liv tetapi terpendam dalam hatinya sedalam-dalamnya.

"by the way fag, apa yang kau ingin beri tahu kepada ku tadi?" tanya Liv yang mendekat pada Ruki, sang warlock meng-ah dan mengangguk pelan.

"mau jadi cute cupid bitch?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba dan Liv terlihat bingung, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan dahinya mengernyit. "maksudmu?" tanya Liv pelan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Ruki mengkerling kan satu matanya pada Liv dan tersenyum nakal, membuat Liv bergidik takut.

"menurutmu Nyx dan Reita pasangan yang cocok apa tidak?" tanya Ruki dan Liv Nampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "tentu saja, mereka sangat dekat dan selalu bersama, bahkan beberapa kali aku mendengar Nyx memanggil dengan sebutan Aki or something like that" jelas Liv sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"well, bagaimana kalau aku katakan mereka sama bodohnya dengan Kai dan Smitha?" tanya Ruki lagi, dan di situlah baru pikiran Liv terbuka, ia menganga dan memegang mukanya , dengan mata yang lebar, ia menatap Ruki tidak percaya.

"the freaking fuck!? Mereka juga!?" teriak Liv dan Ruki mengangguk dengan coolnya.

"you know fag, what's your plan?" tanya Liv dengan antusias dan Ruki tersenyum licik begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"oke bitch, listen to, like, my faboulus plan" kata Ruki dengan antusias sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menarik Liv lebih dekat.

"jadi, kita tidur bareng?" tanya Liv pada Nyx dan Smitha, mereka berdua memakai lingerie yang sexy, Nyx memakai lingerie sexy hitam dengan stocking yang hampir semuanya tembus pandang kecuali di bagian private, sedangkan Smitha memakai berwarna merah cerah, tanpa stocking tetapi menunjukkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan Liv memakai camisole putih pemberian Liv karena ia sama sekali tidak mau memakai lingerie, Nyx dan Smitha yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk semangat dengan senyum sumingrah di wajah mereka berdua, Liv menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur queen size nya itu.

"jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu" kata Smitha tiba-tiba sambil memindahkan posisi duduknya di samping kepala Liv begitu pula dengan Nyx

"well, aku berasal dari keluarga kepala desa yang sudah turun-temurun memimpin desa" Liv memulai cerita nya sambil menatap asbes kamar yang berwarna putih "dari aku lahir ayahku sudah menetapkan aku sebagai penerusnya, walaupun adik ku yang lelaki sudah lahir ia tidak merubah pikirannya, padahal kemampuan kami hampir sama, tetapi karena tahu hal itu ia semakin mendidik ku dengan keras, tidak terlalu buruk sih, karena biasanya ia mengajarkan ku dengan metode santai dan cepat di mengerti"

"aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan jika aku menyelesaikan tugas dari ayahku, memberi ku pelajaran semuanya di dapatkan dengan usaha, di desa aku mempunyai sedikit teman, karena kesibukkan ku, aku sudah menjadi kepala desa semenjak berumur 19 tahun, saat ayahku meninggal karena sakit, desa kami terpenicil dan sangat kecil, tetapi kami semua bisa bertarung karena di desa ada sebuah artefak kuno yang terus kami lindungi sampai sekarang" Liv menngambil medali yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya, ia mengangkatnya seakan benda itu sangat berharga, hati-hati dan pelan.

"that medallion…" engah Smitha yang takjub melihat benda itu.

"I can't belive it… I thought it was just a myth" bisik Nyx dengan nada tidak percaya, dahi Liv berkerut, ia memandang 2 gadis itu dengan heran.

"apa kalian tahu apa ini?" tanya Liv penasaran

"are you kidding? Ini… kunci menuju kuil terlarang, Everensincy. Tempat di mana 2 kekuatan berlawanan tersimpan! Oh god! Semua makhluk mencari ini untuk membuka kuil itu!" seru Smitha yang menyentuh medali itu dengan sangat hati-hati, ia memandang medali bulat dengan symbol hitam putih, atau Yin Yang dengan kagum.

"h-how did you get this?" tanya Nyx tidak percaya. "a-and.. is this thing is real?" tanyanya lagi, dan kepala Smitha terangkat dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"tidakkah kau merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari medali ini? Kekuatan ini belum pernah aku rasakan" katanya dan mata Nyx menyala semakin merah. Tetapi ekspresinya tidak berubah. "hei, kalian berdua. Tenanglah" kata Liv tiba-tiba yang merasakan gemercik kemarahan di diri Nyx

"seperti yang aku katakan, desa kami melindungi artefak kuno. Dan kalian sepertinya pernah mendengar tentang kuil Everesincy, yang berada jauh di dalam desaku" jelas Liv dan mata mereka berdua membelalak.

"artefak yang kami lindungi adalah 2 kekuatan yang bertolak belakang, dimana satu bisa menyembuhkan dunia dari kehanacuran dan satunya lagi bisa menghancurkan alam semesta. Yin dan Yang, itulah kami menyebutnya. Selama beribu-ribu tahun para MoonForest menjaganya dan berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan kuil serta artifak itu."

"hingga menjadi sebuah legenda, karena tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang bisa menemenukannya, bahkan sang raja, bahkan makhluk yang berevolusi dari makhluk berdaging menjadi monster paling kuat, jika menemukannya mereka tidak akan bisa membukanya, karena tempat itu terkunci oleh berbagai macam pelindung kuno yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan bisa membunuhmu" mereka berdua terdiam mendengar cerita Liv, sesuai legenda, tempat keramat itu berbahaya, tetapi di cari semua orang, bahkan para komisi kerajaan telah mencoba mencarinya, tetapi hasilnya nihil dan sekarang di anggap menjadi sebuah legenda dan mitos saja, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari tempat itu.

"aku pernah mencari nya sekali sebenarnya" kata Smitha dan Liv mengerutkan keningnya "kuilnya, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya" sambungnya.

"kau hanya mencoba mencari kuilnya saja? Tidak kekuatannya?" tanya Liv tidak percaya dan Smitha Cuma mengangkat bahu dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dengan ekspresi tidak peduli.

"yup, aku tidak mencari kehancuran atau perkelahian dengan kekuatan gila artefak itu, tetapi aku hanya penasaran saja" jawab Smitha dan Liv tersenyum pelan, dia bukan orang jahat.

"oh! Yang kau pulang dengan luka-luka itu ya? Sekitar 50 tahun lalu tidak salah" kata Nyx yang mencoba mengingat kejadian Smitha, seorang penyihir yang terkenal dan kuat, pulang dari desa MoonForest dengan kekuatan sihir yang melemah dan luka sana-sini.

"ya, baru saja aku menemukan jalan menuju kuil itu, tapi pada di pintu paling luar saja sudah di pasang dengan berbagai macam mantra yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, untuk mantra statis nya masih bisa aku lewat. Tolong di garis bawahi, _lewati _bukan melepaskannya, dan itu sudah mengerahkan banyak kekutan, dan berbagai macam mantra pelindung dan perangkap, ugh! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Smitha dan Liv tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"well, tentu saja itu wajar, kau sedang memasuki ke dalam kuil dengan isi artefak yang bisa menghancurkan alam semesta ini, jadi jangan terkejut menemukan hal itu" kata Liv dan Smitha mengangguk dengan muram sebagai tanda setuju.

"apakah kau pern- kyaaaaa!" mereka bertiga terkejut begitu merasakan ruangan itu memiring dan bergoyang dengan keras hingga menjatuhkan beberapa perabotan. Nyx langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tidak terbayangkan manusia keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"ada apa!?" teriak Nyx yang membuka pintu deck atas dan terkejut begitu melihat hujan badai dengan ombak yang besar sekali menggoyangkan kapal mereka, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, dan Kai yang kebetulan memerintahkan para kru kapal dan membantu mereka untuk mempertahankan kapal berbalik, dan Reita langsung memegang hidungnya untuk menahan mimisannya, begitu melihat Nyx berpakaian menggiurkan begitu. "Nyx! Puts your damn clothes on!" teriak Reita yang semburat merahnya di tutupi oleh nose-bandnya, Nyx tidak memperdulikannya dan melihat sekeliling, padahal tadi langit sangat cerah, dan menurut navigator tidak akan ada badai atau ombak besar, tetapi ini…

"ada apa!? OMG! Badai!" pekik Liv yang sudah berpakaian semula bersama Smitha di belakangnya.

"Nyx, ini pakaian mu, cepat pakai." Perintah Smitha dan Nyx mengangguk lalu berlari ke belekang setelah menerima pakaiannya dari Smitha.

"bitch! Cepat masuk! Ini berbahaya!Kami tidak mau sampai kau lebih menyusahkan dengan terjun ke laut!" teriak Ruki dan Liv menggeleng dengan jengkel "tidak! Aku akan membantu kal- waaa!" Liv hampir saja jatuh, sampai Reita bergerak cepat menangkapnya.

"masuklah, we got this" katanya dengan tenang dan mendorong Liv ke dalam bersama Smitha.

"what!? Aku juga!?" protes Smitha

"jaga dia, itu tugas kau dan Nyx" perintah Reita dengan tegas, ia menutup pintu deck dan berbalik untuk kembali membantu yang lainnya .

"w-what!? Apa-apaan itu! Aku bisa membantu! Jangan kira aku lemah!" seru Liv dengan kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengertakkan giginya dengan geram. Smitha melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan. "ya, dengan gadis elf muda yang seperti bayi berumur 2 bulan untuk kami, kau akan sangat membantu jika menurut" kata Smitha dengan sarkastik, Liv semakin jengkel dan menatap Smitha dengan tajam sekali.

"ja- agh!" gerutu Liv begitu kapal bergoyang lagi dan ia harus menyangga pada dinding.

"miyavi!" teriak Ruki pada lautan luas itu, anginnya sangat kencang dan ia harus berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran kapal.

"apa-apaan ini!?" teriaknya lagi dan tak berapa lama seekor naga biru yang sangat besar dengan sisik ikan muncul ke permukaan laut.

"ini bukan aku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya" terdengar suara berat dan besar dari naga itu sendiri.

"then do something damnit! Kapal ini tidak akan tahan dengan ombak dan badai sebesar ini!" geram Uruha yang berpegangan pada sebuah tiang kapal.

"wh-what is that!?" teriak Liv yang terkejut melihat naga laut yang berbicara itu.

"itu Miyavi, salah satu teman kami, Leviathan" jelas Nyx yang sudah berganti baju dengan singkat, dan Liv menganga mendengarnya.

"makhluk itu ada!?" tanya nya dengan suara kuat lagi dan Nxy Cuma mengangguk dengan sabarnya saja.

"okay, berpeganganlah" kata naga itu dan ia meraung kuat dan membelokkan badannya hingga menciptakan omba lebih besar datang dari bawah kapalnya dan mengolengkan kapalnya ke arah timur.

"whaaaa! Bitch, what are you doing!?" protes Uruha yang semakin berpegangan erat bersama yang lainnya.

"aku pusiiiinnnggg~" kata Liv yang sudah terduduk dengan memegangi dinding lorong deck itu, mukanya pucat sekali dan hampir ungu.

"bertahanlah, kapal ini akan di pinggirkan" kata naga itu, dan begitu ia meraung sekali lagi, ombaknya semakin besar dan membuat kapal itu di bawa ombak kea rah timur dengan guncangan yang sangat kuat.

"kyaaaaaa!" teriak Liv yang merasa kapal itu sudah terbalik, sungguh ia tidak pernah melihat badai yang tidak wajar ini, begitu besar dan menakutkan, Ruki mendengar teriakkan Liv dan melesat masuk ke dalamnya, begitu ia menemukan Liv yang di pegangi oleh Nyx dengam aman, ia menyambarnya dan menarik Liv ke dalam pelukkannya yang protektif. "calm down, I got you" bisik Ruki dengan suara lembut, membuat Liv yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, merasa tenang, karena ia merasa familier dengan suara ini. "Taka" bisiknya dengan suara pelan, dan kesadarannya menghilang, Ruki terkesiap dan menatap Liv yang sudah pingsan dengan tidak percaya, dan tiba-tiba saja air masuk dari luar dan kapal mereka terbentur sesuatu yang kuat, membuat guncangan keras dan Ruki harus mengeratkan pelukkannya pada gadis elf itu.

"kyaaaa!" teriak Smitha dan mereka semua terhempas keluar hingga terjatuh dari kapal bersama yang lainnya, mereka semua terbawa ombak, Kai langsung menarik Smitha dan mengubah dirinya menjadi ular besar bersisik hitam dan langsung menjauhi mereka semua dengan gerakkan sangat cepat dengan Smitha terikat di ekornya ke pinggir pantai, Aoi memegangi Uruha yang tangannya di pegang Reita bersama Nyx sedangkan Ruki, memeluk Liv dengan erat dan tubuh mereka semua terhempas ke pasir putih pantai itu.

"uhuk uhuk.. fuck Miyavi… pikirkan sedikit jika kau mau menolong, kami bisa saja terbunuh lebih cepat" kata Reita dengan suara serak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras lalu membantu Nyx duduk.

"sorry man, tidak ada cara lain, dan aku tidak bisa mengelakkan kalian dari batu karang besar itu, kekuatan badainya begitu besar" kata naga itu.

"semuanya baik-baik saja!?" teriak Ruki yang menggendong Liv yang terengah-engah, dan terlihat lelah sekali, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ruki dan lengannya di atas perutnya.

"ya, Kai dan Smitha segera kemari, Uruha, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Aoi yang memegang kepala Uruha dengan lembut.

"I'm alright.. just… no, I'm not alright, I freaking tired, sick, and ughh… air asin tidak cocok untuk kulitku this is bad as fuck, and that storm is a bitch" omel Uruha sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aoi.

"aku tidak apa-apa" kata Nyx dengan tenang, ia seorang vampire, daya tahan tubuhnya sangat baik seperti Reita dan Aoi.

"put me down" bisik Liv dan Ruki Cuma menurutinya saja, ia berlutut dan menurunkan Liv dengan hati-hati, wajahnya penuh dengan perhatian, mengamati seluruh gerakkan Liv dengan konsentrasi penuh, takut ia akan tumbang lagi, tangannya terus hampir di belakang punggung Liv untuk mencegahnya jatuh, dan hal itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain menganga lebar, seorang Ruki, yang sering menyulut api kemarahan Liv tiba-tiba saja menjadi lelaki gentleman yang tidak banyak omong, mereka rasa bahkan para gentlemen lain akan malu melihat perubahan sikap Ruki ini.

"it's okay, thanks fag" kata Liv dengan pelan dan senyum terima kasihnya, Ruki mengangguk dan terduduk.

"Seriously guys.. what is that?" tanya Kai yang datang bersama Smitha dari belakang mereka, naga itu tiba-tiba saja menyusut dan menjadi seorang lelaki berambut biru laut dengan kaca mata renang di kepalanya, ia memakai jaket hujan putih dengan celana tentara dan boots tentara juga, di wajahnya terdapat berbagai macam piercing, di mulut, hidung dan juga alis. Ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi sekali dan kulit putih pucat serta wajah yang tampan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi… itu bukan aku, dan kehendak alam, itu sihir, aku yakin itu" kata lelaki itu mendekati mereka.

"jadi kau bisa berubah jadi manusia juga" kata Liv tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menurunkan pandangannya pada Liv dan menatapnya terus, lalu beralih kea rah Ruki dengan pandangan bertanya dan tidak percaya.

"who's this chic? Your girlfriend?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba dan bulu kuduk Ruki dan Liv berdiri begitu mendengarnya.

"No!" seru mereka berdua dengan tegas dan lelaki yang terkejut itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "whoa! Easy bro! aku Cuma bertanya!" katanya. Ruki menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudah ku duga itu sihir, tetapi aku tidak bisa melacak pemakainya, bagaimana denganmu Smitha?" tanya Ruki pada Smitha dan gadis itu Cuma mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi muram. "tidak" katanya.

"so, bisa kalian jelaskan siapa gadis ini? Dan kenapa kalian semua berbarengan keluar pulau? Bukan seperti diri kalian saja" kata lelaki itu heran.

"Dan aku pikir bahwa Leviathan itu tidak ada, dan disinlah kau..." balas Liv dengan sarkastik dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Miyavi terkekeh mendengarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada nya. "oh yeah benar… tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" katanya dengan seringai licik.

"kami ingin mengantar gadis ini ke MoonForest, dia kepala desanya sekarang, dan ia… terdampar ke daerah ku" jelas Smitha dan lelaki itu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang bagaikan hiu.

"hey! My name is MYV! What's yours?" tanya lelaki itu, Ruki serta yang lainnya menghela nafasa lega entah karena alasan apa dan Liv tersenyum kecil. "Liv MoonForest" katanya dengan ramah, Miyavi berlutut di depannya dan mengamatinya, ia menyentuh rambut putihnya yang basah, tangannya serta wajahnya, lalu mata mereka saling bertatapan, Liv memandangnya dengan bingung, kenapa sang Leviathan mengamatinya seperti itu.

"such a rare beauty, your body as white as snow, as well as your eyes, theye're shining, as well as your soul, as pure as a newborn child. Tidak pernah aku melihat yang begini" kata Miyavi dengan pelan, ia tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Liv tiba-tiba.

"you got my bless" katanya dan Ruki tersenyum kecil. "beruntung sekali kau dapat berkah dari dewa laut" kata Ruki sambil mengacak rambut Liv.

"e-eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Liv bingung. "Miyavi, adalaha Leviathan, dia yang menjaga dan merawat laut di dunia ini, dengan kata lain dia adalah dewa, dan kau mendapatkan berkah dari dirinya, itu akan membawa keberuntungan padamu" jelas Reita dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya, Liv menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna putih lalu beralih kea rah Miyavi.

"te-terima kasih?" tanya nya dengan kikuk, Miyavi tertawa dan mengangguk.

"I feel something inside you, it's warm and big, takdir besar menunggu mu anakku, jadi dengan itu aku akan mengikuti mu dan melihat apa itu" kata Miyavi dan semua orang terperanjat mendengarnya.

"tu-tunggu MYV! What do you mean by that!? What's inside her!?" tanya Smitha yang maju ke depan. Miyavi tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. "aku masih belum tahu, tapi… dunia benar-benar sudah kacau belakangan ini, dan tiba-tiba saja seorang MoonForest keluar dari sarangnya, itu sangat sesuatu sekali. Kalian juga tahu, pemimpin MoonForest dilarang keluar dari desanya, karena Yin dan Yang harus terus di awasi" tubuh Ruki menegang begitu mendengar itu, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"well, bukankah aku sudah beri tahu kepadamu kalau ia terlempar ke tempatku?" Tanya Smitha dengan tidak sabaran, Miyavi tertawa pelan lagi dan menggeleng. "setidaknya dia memang keluar my dear. Jadi, apa alasannya keluar dari desa?" tanya Miyavi. "I hate this guy, is he dumb atau memang dia suka mengulur percakapan?" tanya Liv dengan kesal, Ruki menahan tawa dan mengangguk "both" katanya pelan dan Liv mendengus kesal.

"I have a little brother, Syam, dan dia.. meracuniku dan membuang ku ke pulau itu" jelas Liv dengan enggan dan Miyavi mengangguk sambil mendeham pelan, lalu ia menatap Ruki dengan senyum penuh makna, membuat sang warlock bingung.

"hey, aku menemukan barang-barang kita" kata Aoi tiba-tiba yang datang membawa beberapa tas dan koper, Nyx menghela nafas lega.

"by the way, kita ada di pinggirian hutan Mist loh" kata Miyavi lagi dengan santai dan mereka semua terperanjat kaget.

"say what!?" teriak Uruha dengan lantang. "kita berada di pinggiran hutan Mist" Miyavi mengulang perkataannya, lalu Liv dan Uruha jatuh ke pasir dengan lebay dan lenguhan berlebihan juga. "great, we are death" kata Liv pelan, Kai melihatnya heran. "kau tahu tempat apa ini?" tanya Kai pelan dan Liv merengut.

"I know things okay? Ini tempat terindah dan tempat paling berbahaya, Cuma orang yang kuat yang bisa melewati ini, karena semua yang ada di sini hidup, serta berbahaya, bahkan batu bisa membunuhmu" omelnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"dan untungnya pasir ini tidak terlalu berbahaya" sambung Miyavi dengan polosnya. Smitha berbalik dan menatap hutan rimba yang ada di depannya dan menatap sekitar.

"sebaiknya kita berkemah disini" ujar Ruki yang berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "baiklah, Reita dan Miyavi tolong cari kayu bakar, kami akan menyiapkan tempatnya, Ruki dan Nyx tolong cari bahan makanan, hati-hati" perintah Aoi dan mereka mengangguk, lalu pergi menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Liv dan Smitha membersihkan tempat yang rata dan menyusun batu untuk api unggun nanti, Aoi berpatroli sekitar bersama Kai untuk melihat ada makhluk bahaya yang mengintai apa tidak, serta mengambil beberapa kayu besar untuk mereka duduk.

"baik, sudah semua. Harusnya Reita sudah sampai- ah itu dia" kata Smitha dengan lega begitu melihat Reita membawa setumpuk ranting di ikuti Miyavi di belakangnya, mereka mendekat dan menyusun ranting-ranting itu. "okay, last touch" kata Reita yang melemparkan bola api kecil ke tumpukkan ranting itu dan dengan cepat api unggun selesai di buat, Liv melihatnya dengan kagum dan berdecak. "tidak seburuk itu menjadi jinn api" kata Reita dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum kepada Liv, gadis itu mendeham pelan dan duduk di atas pasir sambil mendekatkan diri ke api unggun, angin di pantai tidak begitu bagus buat dia yang basah, ia kedinginan hingga kukunya menjadi ungu dan mukanya pucat.

"are you alright? kau gemetaran" kata Reita dengan khawatir, Liv menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk dengan senyum canggung. "kau tidak tahan dingin?" tanya Reita lagi, dan Liv menggeleng. "n-no.." katanya dengan gigi gemertakkan, Reita menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "bullshit, aku tahu kau tidak tahan dingin, desa mu itu tempat yang hangat dan di sirami matahari, dan malam begitu hangat sehingga kau tidak perlu selimut, come over here" perintah Reita dan menyuruh Liv duduk di sampingnya dengan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, Liv yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya mengangguk dan segera duduk di dekat Reita, dan ia merasa sedang duduk di sebelah api unggun yang sangat hangat, lalu tiba-tiba saja Reita melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya dan mendekatkan tubuh Liv ke tubuhnya.

"man, you are so cold.. are you sure you alright?" tanya Reita lagi dengan heran, Liv merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk, ia sangat kedinginan hingga ia menggigil dan kehangatan Reita sangat nyaman membuatnya tidak mau menjauh. "y-yeah.. just a little bit cold" kata Liv pelan, lalu tak berapa lama Aoi dan Kai kembali dengan beberapa gelonggongan kayu dan menyusunnya.

"kau baik-baik saja Liv? tubuhmu gemetaran" kata Kai dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

"aku basah, angin yang begini kencang, dan juga aku tidak tahan dengan suhu ini, di tambah aku tidak biasa hidup di kutub utara" katanya dan ia langsung bersin dan Reita menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya dan menyulut api lebih besar dengan kekuatannya.

"apakah kita ada selimut atau kain kering? anak ini tidak berhenti bergetar" kata Reita yang mengusap-usap bahu Liv, Miyavi membongkar tas-tas mereka dan menggeleng. "semuanya basah, tapi kita keringkan dulu saja selimut milik Nyx" kata Miyavi sambil membangun jemuran sederhana, atau lebih tepatnya memasang bendera karena selimut itu di ikat ke sebuah kayu dan di tancapkan seperti bendera.

"aku rasa aku ada ramuan rempah, kau pasti masuk angin karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba ini" kata Smitha yang mengambil tasnya dan memeriksanya. "t-thankyou" kata Liv yang masih menggigil dan merapat ke Reita yang sekarang memeluknya. setelah itu Nyx dan Ruki kembali dengan beberapa buah-buahan dan potongan daging, dari belakang Reita, Nyx dapat melihat lelaki pirang itu memeluk Liv dengan protektif dan erat, membuat hatinya sesak dan perutnya rasanya terpilin, dan tanpa di sadari mata merahny makin menyalak. ruki yang di sebelahnya menyadari itu dan ia tersenyum licik secara diam-diam. "Nyx baby, are you,like, okay?" tanya Ruki dengan sengaja, Nyx tersentak dan mengangguk dengan kikuk. "yeah, i'm alright" katanya dan terus berjalan, Ruki mendengus kecil dan mengikuti Nyx, walaupun pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Liv yang memegang tangan Reita dengan erat, ia merasa agak sedikit kesal kalau boleh jujur.

"so, bitch..."

"don't you dare say a word, cause i'm fucking cold dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan sikap faggot mu" potong Liv tiba-tiba dan ia bersin sekali lagi lalu melototi Ruki dengan tajam.

"dia sakit, ia tidak terbiasa dengan suhu rendah, di tambah dengan bajunya yang basah keadaannya tidak sangat membantu" jelas Reita dan ia membuang salah satu ranting kayu lagi. Ruki mengerutkan keningnya dan bergumam pelan. "dan kau berpakaian minim seperti itu, bitch, are you,like, stupid?" omel Ruki dengan suara pelan dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah panci dan berencana membuat sup.

"Aku akan mencari beberapa tumbuhan di dalam sana, mungkin aku bisa menemukan penghilang masuk angin" kata Uruha yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "tu-tunggu" kata Liv yang melepaskan diri dari Reita dan merogoh salah satu kantungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa rempah dan herbal. "aku sudah ada.. tolong di olah, bisa di jadikan soup atau teh" kata Liv yang kembali menyandar ke Reita.

"well, for a bitch, kau cukup like, mempunyai persiapan" kata Ruki yang mulai mengolah herbal yang di beri Liv, lalu Smitha datang dan memberi Liv sebuah botol berisi cairan hijau daun.

"minumlah" katanya dengan lembut dan menuangkan cairan itu ke mulut Liv yang terbuka dengan perlahan, setelah habis Liv mengerutkan hidungnya merasa cairan itu benar-benar terasa aneh. tetapi tubuhnya menghangat secara perlahan, dan rasa pusing dan mualnya mulai menghilang.

"Smitha, here.. i found some clear waters" kata Kai yang memberi Smitha sebaskom air bersih dengan kain basah, ia juga memberi Ruki beberapa botol air. "i-i'm sorry" kata Liv dengan pelan, wajahnya memerah karena tubuhnya mulai memanas. tetapi ia merasa masih kedinginan.

"sorry for what?" tanya Aoi yang sedang memasak daging bersama Miyavi. Liv terbatuk-batuk lalu melihat Reita dan Liv, dan menunduk. "i'm such a burden" katanya dengan lemah dan Reita mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"tidak apa-apa" kata Nyx yang tiba-tiba di sebelah Reita dan mengusap-usap kepala Liv dengan pelan tanpa ekspresi. "sudah lama kami tidak repot begini, jadi tidak apa-apa" katanya lagi dan Liv tersenyum padanya begitu pula dengan Reita.

"Benar, bukan masalah buat mengobati seorang yang sedang masuk angin, bahkan aku saja bisa melakukannya" kata Aoi dengan ringan dan memberi Liv satu tusuk sate penuh daging lalu tiba-tiba saja sate itu di sambar Ruki dan di makannya.

"stupid, dia tidak bisa memakan yang begini kalau sakit, bilang bisa mengobati lagi" kata Ruki yang memberi Liv semangkuk sup hangat yang berwarna agak coklat.

"aku menaruh beberapa kotoran dan serangga di dalamnya jadi kau harus like, berterima kasih kepadaku" kata Ruki dengan cueknya lagi dan menaruh teh di sebelah mangkuknya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil membuka jaket nya dan menjemurnya dengan cara seperti Miyavi. Liv tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan tangan Reita dan duduk tegak di sebelahnya lalu mengambil sup itu dan memakannya secara perlahan, ia agak pusing, tetapi ia merasa sudah mendingan dan bisa makan sendiri. tetapi pada suapan kedua tiba-tiba saja sendoknya di ambil dan sebuah mantel bermodel ponco berwarna biru tua terpasang di tubuhnya dan seseorang menyuapkan makanannya. saat ia melihat pemilik tangan itu, ternyata itu tangan Ruki, dengan muka masam ia kembali mengaduk sup itu dan kembali menyuap Liv.

"Dasar bitch sialan, kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan diam saja, like, kau tidak punya mulut ya?" omelnya dengan kesal dan Liv mengerutkan keningnya. "aku- hmpf!" ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Ruki langsung menyuapi nya lagi dan mendesah pelan lalu memutar matanya. "kau makan seperti nenek tua rentan, like, sangat lamban dan gemetaran" kata Ruki dan memberikan mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Liv agar ia dapat meminumnya, Liv merengut, tetapi ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan mantel yang di berikan Ruki dengan lebih erat dan terus menerima sendok demi sendok sup hangat yang terasa hangat di tubuh dan hatinya, karena ia merasa nostalgia, teringat akan seseorang yang pernah mengurusnya saat ia sakit dulu. teman-temannya yang lain cuma diam dan memakan makan malam mereka dengan senyum tersendiri, mereka tahu Ruki pasti memiliki rasa tertarik kepada Liv, tetapi ia tidak menunjukkannya, di depan Liv bahkan, memang ia baik pada semua orang dengan caranya tersendiri, tapi tidak dengan pandangannya, mata emas itu berbicara dengan jelas, bagi Kai dan Smitha, mereka melihat kasih sayang, bagi Reita dan Nyx, mereka melihat rasa ingin melindungi, bagi Aoi dan Uruha mereka melihat bahagia, tetapi bagi Miyavi, ia melihat rasa bersalah,sedih,takut dan khawatir di mata emas yang indah itu.

-TBC-


End file.
